Lord Voldemort
Appearance As a child, Tom Riddle was a handsome boy. He was described as having jet black hair, and dark eyes. He was pale, tall, and had a voice always filled with interest and curiosity. A farce, to gain the Schools respect. As he grew, and became more involved in the Dark Arts, he went deathly pale, his face was waxly and oddly distorted, and the white of his eyes now had a permenatnly bloody look. He continued to go through many transformations, until what he is today. He is tall, and skeletally thin. His face is whiter then a skull, with deep, dark scarlet eyes that were slits, like a cats gleaming in the dark. His nose is as flat as a snakes, leaving slits for nostrils, and his fingers are unnaturally long, like a spider's legs. He is always wearing his black hodded cloak that always covers his face. Early Life Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in 1926 in an orpanage in London. His mother, Merope Gaunt, a direct decendant of Salazar Slytherin, died shortly after his birth, after saying his name would be Tom Riddle after his father and Marvolo after her father. Merope named her son after after his father: Tom Riddle, a wealthy muggle living in a village called Little Hangleton. She had tricked him into marrying her by giving him love potions for years, but stopped, thinking he would love her on his own now, but he abandoned her and her unborn child, the soon-to-be Voldemort. Tom Riddle grew up in the orphanage unaware of his past, though he did discover his powers. Tom could move things with his mind, make animals do his bidding, speak to snakes, and "make people hurt" in his own words. His fellow orphans and care-givers feared him. After getting in a fight with one boy, he hung the boy's bunny by the rafters, and took Dennis Benson and Amy Bishop into a cave where he did something terrible, something that the two will not speak of. (This same cave became the resting place of one of his horcruxes, before being stolen by RAB.) He stole from the other orphans, and kept their things in a box in his cupboard as trophies. It did not surprise Tom Riddle he was a wizard when Albus Dumbledore told him. =Notes= * Tom can already perform magic full grown wizards cannot, without a wand. * Here we see Tom's need for power as he envies Dumbledores wand. * Tom, we see, is keeping the other orphans' things as prizes, which leads us to suspect that he has done the same with his Horcruxes. * Tom likes to do things on his own, and does not like to get attached to others, as we see when he heads to Diagon Alley alone. Many Death Eaters say they are close to Lord Voldemort, and understand him, but none of them are close. Hogwarts Years Tom Riddle began his education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1938, and was sorted into Slytherin, but still returned to the muggle orphanage at summer time, which he despised. He described himself as "poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, school prefect, model student." All the Professors loved him, and expected great things from him, except Albus Dumbledore, the Transfiguration professor. Tom became obsessed with his past and began researching, finding out whatever he could. By this means, he discovered he is a decendant to Salazar Slytherin, and learned of the Chamber of Secrets and the beast that was inside, and how it was kept secret from the other school founders. He also found it was concealed so only Salazar's true heir could open it and "purge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic." Tom at this time changed his name to Lord Voldemort, so he did not have to be called by the name of his "filthy muggle father." He made an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT." It was a name he hoped wizards every where would some day fear to speak when he became the greatest sorcerer in the world. Five years later, Tom was able to find the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and was able to control the basilisk because he was a Paselmouth. Tom let the beast loose on the school, and injured many. The last victim was Myrtle, who was murdered in the girls bathroom when she looked the Basilisk in the eyes. The school was going to close, and Tom did not want to go back to the orphanage, so he faked a capture. On June 13, 1943 Tom staged the capture of another student, Rubeus Hagrid, and made Armando Dippet, the current headmaster, believe that Aragog was the beast inside the chamber. Hagrid was expelled, and Tom received an engraved trophy for services to the school. Dumbledore kept a close watch on Tom Riddle after that, and it was no longer safe to open the Chamber of Secrets. So, Tom created a diary to preserve a part of his soul, hoping it would one day lead someone to finish Salazar Slytherin's "nobel" work. This is one of his seven Horcrux's Little Hangleton At Tom's last year at Hogwarts, he was prefect, Head Boy, and he had received a medal for magical merit. He was one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts had ever had. During the summer of 1945, Tom Riddle took action on his vow of revenge against his muggle father. Early in the morning all three of the Riddles were found dead in the drawing room. Tom then had gone to his uncle's home, the small hut where his mother once lived. There he knocked out his uncle, and planted the memory of him killing the Riddle family in side Morfin's head, who confessed to the Ministry he had comitted the murders. After Hogwarts Once finished with his education, Tom Riddle asked Armando Dippet to teach Defense Aginast the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, but he was too young. He was offered several positions in the Minsitry of Magic, but ended up working at Borgin and Burkes for Caracatucus Burke, which dissapointed and surprised many. His job was to "persuade" people to part with their items. He murdered again, but not for revenge, but to gain. He murdered Hepzibah Smith for Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and once more implanted a false memory into an inocent person, or in this case, House elf. Hokey, Hepzibah's House-elf, admitted to accidentally putting rat poison into Hepzibah's morning tea. Tom then took the cup, and Slytherin's locket out of the Borgin and Burkes to turn into Horcrux's. Transformation After that, Tom disappeared for many years. It was in this time the he slipped into Dark Magic. He travelled far and wide, consorted with the worst kinds of people, and underwent many dangerous magical transformations. This was the time Lord Voldemort gathered his horcrux's, and implanted pieces of his soul into them. Tom apealed once more to the Headmaster, (at this time Albus Dumbledore), to ask for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, so that he could recruit an army. Dumbledore denied him, knowing of his plan. DADA has never been able to keep a professor for more than a year ever since. The Rise of the Dark Lord in to 1970's, Lord Voldemort had gathered a following of wiches and wizards. Some of them were for his cause of wiping the world of muggles and Mudbloods. Others were greedy for power, yet many were frightened, and joined the Dark Lord out of fear. His followers named themselves the Kinghts of Walpurgis, but soon changed to Death Eaters. Voldemort considered them his true family. They freely used the Unforgivable curses, and killed mercilessly. Most of the killings were for fun. Lord Voldemort played on the Wizarding Worlds weakness. Their lack of respect to other beings and creatures. The Dark Lord recruited Giants, who came down out of the mountains,and Vampires and Werewolfs joined his side. Many feared the Goblins would turn to him, seeing as they were restricted wand use, but it never happened. Aurors were authorized to use Unforgivable curses on Death Eaters, and suspects were handed over to the Dementors without trial. Many innocents were locked away. Azkaban wasn't a safe prison any more, seeing as the Dementors had soon switched allegiance. The only safe place in the Wizarding World was Hogwarts, under the safe protection of Albus Dumbledore, the only person Lord Voldemort feared. Albus Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix to retaliate against Voldemort, but they were outnumbered and many members died. People feared to speak his name, so he was refered to as "You-Know-Who" or "He-who-must-not-be-named." Or in the words of Cornelius Fudge, "Lord Thingy." At the height of his power in 1979, word came from an informant, Severus Snape, of a Prophecy, one that predicted his fall. It went like this... "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...." - Sybill Trelawney The Prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney in the Hogs Head, during a job interview with Albus Dumbledore for the positon of Divination. Lord Voldemort realized he must kill the child the Prophecy mentioned, though there were two to choose from. Both parents had defied his three times, and both child was born as the seventh month dies. Yet he choose Harry, Not Neville the Pur Blood, but Harry the Half-Blood like him. He was given the secret location of the Potters by the traitor Peter Pettigrew, and hen murdered James and Lily Potter. Yet when he tried to use the killing curse on Harry, he vanished. Lord Voldemort had been defeated by a little child, and it was because of Lily's love of her son, and having protected him that he survived. The Death Eaters were lost, many saying they had been under the Imperius Curse, others still staying true to their master and continuing his work, though they were soon all captured. Missing Years Lord Voldemort was not dead. He had simply lost his solid form. He was alive, yet weak, and powerless. The Horcrux's he had created had helped him escape death. He retreated to the forests of Albania, expecting one of his faithful Death Eaters to find him and help him. But those still faithful to him were either dead or in Azkaban. He survived by inhabitating animals, which never lived long. Second Defeat It was lucky for Lord Voldemort when Professor Quirrell wandered into the forest on a vacation. Professor Quirell was younge, foolish and gullible, and was able to enter Quirell whos mind was weak. Voldemort hatched a plan to regain his body. Quirell would steal Nicholas Flamels Philosepers ( Sorcerers if your American) stone from Gringotts so he could make the Elizer of Life. Though it had been emptied by Hagrid right before Quirell could steal it. Lord Voldemort saw it fit to take form on the back of Quirell's head, which was concealed by a turban. Quirell drank Unicorn blood to sustain his master. Quirell tricked Hagrid into telling him about Fluffy, the three headed Hound-Dog that was the first guard of the Philoserphers stone at Hogwarts, and that playing music would put it to sleep. Now all they needed was a way to get into the Forbidden corridor. Severus Snape was on to them though, and when Quierll let loose a Troll in the dungeons as a distraction, Snape had blocked him off. The two sent a fake letter to Dumbledore, asking him to go to the Ministry of Magic, then moved on with their plan. They beat their way through all the enchantments, and reached the Mirror of Erised. Quirell saw himself presenting the stone to his master, but couldn't get it. It was only when Harry showed up that they could get the stone. "Only those who wanted the stone, but not use it, could get it from the mirror." Voldemort figured this out, and Quirell attacked, only he could nt touch Harry, and his hands burned. Harry placed his hands on Quirell's face, killing him. Lord Voldemort's soul left, once more without a body. Second Exile and the Diary Lord Voldemort returned to the forest of Albania, weaker then ever. He had to wait for another person to help him. Yet the peice of his soul he put in his Diary was acting out on it's own accord. Lucious Malfoy had held onto the Diary, but placed it inside Ginny Weasley's cauldron who brought it to Hogwarts. She had been writing in it, and a 16 year-old Tom Riddle had been answering. She found comfort in him, not knowing he was useing her. He found out all he could about his future selfs defeat and Harry Potter, and the time came. He slowly drained the life away from Ginny Weasley, and put it in himself. He was able to make her do things, yet she never remembered. He had her open the Chamber of Secrets and let the Basilisk out, and he had her ill Hagrids chikens and write the threatening messages on the wall in chicken blood. Yet Ginny became suspicous. She knew the Diary was doing something to her, so she threw it out in Myrtles Bathroom. Harry and Ron stumble upon it, and Harry starts to speak with Tom. Tom began to lead Harry in the wrong direction of who opened the Chamber of Secrets, and convinced him for awhile it had been Hagrid. Ginny had seen Harry had the Diary, and stole it back, not wanting it in his hands. She did not know what to do. It was almost time for Tom to take a physical form from Ginny's life. He brought her into the Chamber of Secrets, and the switch was almsot complete util Harry showed up. Tom called the Basilisk on Harry, which was blinded by Fwakes. Harry used Godric Gryffindor's sword to kill the Basilisk, then used the Basilisk tooth to stab the Diary, destroying one of Lord Voldemort Horcrux's. Rebirth and Second Rise to Power Peter Pettigrew, suspected dead, was alive. He had been in his Animagi form of Scabbers, Ron's rat ever since his Masters defeat. Yet he had been discovered, and had returned to his Master, now helping him regain a body and his power. Voldemort had a snake, Nagini, who peter Pettigrew milked to sustain his master. Yet when he returned to his master, he did not arrive alone. He had brought Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry Offical. Peter had heard her talking about a Tri Wizard Tournament at hogwarts, and Voldemort used a Memory charm to get all the information out of her. He was surprised to find someone had put a memory charm on her, and he overpowered it to find out about the Whereabouts of a loyal Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr., who Crouch Sr. was keeping in his home, locked up. Bertha had stumbled on Bartemius Crouch Jr. while at his home, and Crouch Sr. had placed the memory charm on her so that she would not report this. Voldemort had Wormtail carry him to the Riddle house, where they killed the House Keep Frank Bryce, and then to the Crouch home where they placed Crouch Sr. under the Imperius Curse, and freed Crouch Jr. They returned to the Riddle home, where Vodemort instructed Wormtail and Crouch Jr. to capture Alastor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Prfoessor at Hogwarts. Crouch Jr. Took Polyjuice potion with a few hairs of Alastor Moody, and went to Hogwarts to help Harry with the Tri Wizard Challenge. The Fake Moody helped him through all the challenges, and when Cedric and Harry grabbed the Tri Wizard Cup, they were transported to outside the Riddles mansion, where Peter and Voldemort were waiting. Peter killed Cedric, and used Harry so his master was reborn. They made a potion; "Bone of the Father, Unknowingly given, You will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, Willingly given, You will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, Foricbly taken, You will resurrect your foe." -Peter Pettigrew Voldemort regained his body, and called his Death Eaters. Only a few came. He then tried to kill Harry, but Priori Incantatem took place. The core wandsa connected, and those who were killed by Voldemorts wand came out as spectrals. First Cedric Diggory, then Frank Bryce, followed by Bertha Jorkins, then Harry's parents Lily and James Potter, and many others. They encouraged Harry, while taunted Voldemort. Harry pulled away, and the spectrals gave him enough time to grab Cedric's body and the Portkey TriWizard cup to return to the Hogwarts ground. Voldemort now had his followers, but Barty Crouch Jr. had been discovered, and administered the kiss from the Dementors. Prophecy Search Lord Voldemort kept quiet about his return, and only few beilved he was back. Dumbledore started the Order of Phoenix again, this time with a head start. Voldemort was now after the Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, to hear the whole thing. He was so bent on it, that Harry had visions of Voldemort, seeing through his eyes. Voldemort first attempt at securing the Prophecy was to use the imperius curse on an Unspeakble, and send them in to get it. The man was seriously ijured, and put in a permanent ward at St. Mungos. Voldemort then learned only the people the Propechy is about can touch it, yet he would not risk going into the Minsitry for fear of exposure. He became aware of Harry seeing through his eyes, so he set up a false vision, one of Sirius at the Minsitry, being tortured. Harry and some friends went to rescue him, like Voldemort predicted, and that is where they had Harry take the Prophecy off the shelf. Now all they needed was to get it from him, but they put up a fight. In the end Voldemort appeared and did battle with Dumbledore. Voldemort possesed Harry, telling Dumbledore to kill him now, but he fled when Minsitry Officals showed up, who now knew of his return. Second Wizarding War The Second Wizarding war had begun now, and Voldemort no longer needed to keep his actions silent. There were Dementor attacks, Mass Muggle killings, and giant rampages. He enlisted Draco Malfoy as a Death Eater, someone inside Hogwarts. He instructed Draco to kill Dumbledore, but the boy's attempts were sligthly pathetic. Yet in the end, he managed to sneak a group of Death Eaters into the Castle through a vanishing cabinet, where a battle took place. Voldemort's plans were carried out, as Severus Snape killed Dumbledore. There is no place still safe anymore in the Wizarding world. Category:Villains